


Crib

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Non has PTSD, Non has a therapist, Non's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: A random morning with Kara, Non, and Izzy as Non connects the man he was to the husband and father he became.





	Crib

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crib  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: Kara/Non  
> Characters: Kara, Non, Izzy  
> Background: Non deflects when indigo arrives. The fight against her takes longer than in the show. During that time Kara and Non fall in love, get married and have a baby.  
> Summary: A random morning with Kara, Non, and Izzy as Non connects the man he was to the husband and father he became.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Waking up to the quiet was strange in a house that held a 6-month-old baby. More so when your mate laid fast asleep next to you. In fact, the silence was so distorting that Non only held still for less than a minute before he stood up and walked over to the crib.

It wasn’t a long walk, the crib still next to the bed as they were still in Kara’s studio apartment. Most of their things were finally gone, moved into a small house that took them several months to find- longer then the child had been born. The apartment was bare, enough that the short walk felt longer despite not needing to walk around several objects to get to the crib.

Non peered down at his daughter, her eyes closed, still sleeping. He could see the rise and fall of her chest- hear every beat of her heart. Has been listening to her heart since she had one in her mother’s womb.

Non swallowed, shoulders twitching when he wants to reach out and pick her up, but hesitating- still hesitating. He looked at his hands, hands that have been covered in the blood of innocence… he was so afraid of hurting his child.

Non sat down on the floor, pressing his head against the bars of the crib, still watching Izzy- I’zar, their little Blessing.

“Hey,” Kara’s voice came as arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand reached up to grab hold of her wrists, the hand almost encircling both wrists. Immediately he flashes back to their first meeting on Earth, his hand around her neck, holding her in place…

She deserves better than him. They both do.

“You should be asleep,” Non said, his eyes still on Izzy.

“Hmm,” Kara made a sound as her nose barriers itself in his hair, “I felt you get up.”

“She did not cry last night,” Non said and he felt Kara smile into his hair.

“Finally,” Kara muttered and he felt her pull her arms away. He panics for a moment, his mind telling him she was leaving completely. That she was going to make him leave, that she- that they were better off without him.

But Kara sits down next to him, her thigh and knee pressed against his. Non pulls his head away from the bars to turn to her. Kara’s smile grows, her eyes flickering to his head, no doubt indents from the bars drawing her attention, before looking him in the eyes again. She reaches out to grab his hand and he weaves their fingers, his thumb caressing smooth skin- she would never develop calluses on Earth, no matter who hard she trains or how much she paints.

Non’s head looks behind her, his eyes finding the portrait Kara made. She had painted it the day before when she came home and found him and Izzy asleep on the couch. Non was on his back, Izzy lying on top of his chest to chest, her ladybug dummy in her mouth. One of Non’s hands were behind his head, under the pillow, grasping a gun- not that you could see that in the painting- while the other hand was over Izzy, covering her small body.

Non immediately had the urge to hold his daughter again, and again he suppresses it.

Non pulls Kara closer, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kara makes a small ‘eepp’ sound, but doesn’t fight against the pull. She settles in his arms, head under his chin and arms around him as hands grasp the back of his shirt-

Shirt? Yes, he waited up for her when she needed to go be Supergirl. She came back late and they fell asleep almost instantly… He always slept better with her in his arms.

“Non? Husband, are you ok?” Kara asked finally.

Husband. He would never get tired of that.

Non shakes his head and pulls away when Kara moves to saddle his hips, bringing her hands to his shoulders. She smiles sadly at him, “Bad day?”

Non presses his face into her chest and nods. Kara’s chest rumbles as she makes a non-verbal soothing sound, one hand reaching up so she could run her fingers through his hair.

“Do you want me to call Alex so she can take Izzy?” Kara asked.

Not surprising. Non had several different kinds of bad days. The most popular was where he needed to hit things and scream as loud as he could. Sabrina, his therapist, tells him it was normal. But he didn’t like Kara, and now Izzy, to see him like that.

Thankfully it wasn’t that kind of bad day.

The second most popular was the complete opposite. They were days he needed to be around his family, needed to see that they were alright, that they were safe- They were also days he wanted to spit on the ground where he burned Indigo, and then curse her very existence.

She almost killed Kara- caused his young wife to come so close to losing their daughter.

He didn’t want to think about what Kara could have gone through had that happened, or what she did go through after it almost happened.

“No,” Non said, tilting his head up to kiss Kara on the neck, “I’m sorry love, I know you had plans with Lena, but I would like to see you at lunch- take you out, just the three of us.”

“I’ll call Lena,” Kara said and kissed Non, “She’ll understand.”

Non took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, moving to rest his forehead against her’s, “I love you. My light. My sun.”

“Blasphemy,” Kara muttered, but Non knew she had a smile on her face, she always does, “I love you too.”

Izzy finally starts crying and Kara pulls away, moving to stand up and get her.

“I have her,” Non tells the young woman, “You need to get ready for work.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, hands hovering over their daughter.

“Yes. Go take a shower, I’ll get her bottle and start breakfast,” Non said, standing up. He kisses Kara one more time before pushing her towards the bathroom. Kara smiles at him one last time before heading to the shower.

It was only once the door closed that Non turned back to the child, still crying. He rolls his shoulders and swallows his fears before bending down to pick her up. He body adjusts automatically to support her and hold her safely.

“Hush my little girl. I’m here, and I’m not leaving,” Non muttered before making a soft rumble in his chest to soothe her. As long as he had a say he wasn’t leaving his mate or his child- and damn the world if they try and make him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute, just cute. Then it became sad. I blame the music I was listening to.


End file.
